Rated MA- Black Butler- The Perfect Evening
by Mepphy
Summary: Please comment if you see any mistakes! Please look forward for more. This is an edit of my last one. Mey Rin and Sebastian finally get together... Rated MA for adult themes.


I don't own the amazing anime Black Butler. I only own my weird mind.  
The beautiful sun was setting one he horizon, and Mey Rin just caused a devastating mess by shattering all the china from the cupboard. She blushed and panicked as she thought of her true love, Sebastian, scolding her for her mistake. The burgundy hair colored maid was clumsy constantly, and she was very disappointed when Sebastian had the tone of being distressed. She'd always blush, then trip, then fall and cause something to break or shatter. Mey Rin has always loved Sebastian, but she felt depressed as she stood next the mess she had made. Sebastian would never love an uncoordinated and gauche girl like herself. As usual, Ciel ordered him to clean up the mess he heard from coming downstairs. Ciel expected it to be Mey Rin. Sebastian swooshed down to clean up the terrible mess, and when he got there Mey Rin was sitting in the middle of the mess crying. "What ever is the matter Mey Rin?" Sebastian said in a concerned voice while leaning over Mey Rin. "Oh! It's nothing! I'll get right back to work sir!" Mey Rin squeaked back as she stood up right away with a good poster that she could manage. " Let me help you up," Sebastian said with curious voice as he lifted his delicate hand with white gloves to Mey Rin, offering her help to get up off the floor. Sebastian cleaned up the mess in a swift and graceful pace as Mey Rin slumped off to her room.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Mey Rin's Point of View (POV)  
I opened the door of my room to reveal my soft and yellow patterned bed with brass handles and design. All I felt like doing was relaxing because I know I wouldn't get in Sebastian's way. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, and it felt like falling into a pile of feathers. The moonlight was shining across my red rug and silk curtains. I was a disgrace. How could I benefit to Ciel when I can't even do it for Sebastian? I slipped off my maid outfit, only to leave my black laced bra and my thong that went with it. I always wore these kind of garments, hoping that Sebastian will love me. I thought I could use the relaxation if you where wondering why I was doing this. I then covered myself in my blanket and brought it to my chin. " Why do I have to be so clumsy?" I asked myself in a depressed tone. I got up out of bed to take off my white bow and hair accessories left. My hair was now covering me, and it seemed longer than ever as it covered my breasts. I walked back to my bed when I heard the door creek open. There he was. Sebastian standing there with shocking eyes with a piece of paper in his hand. I was red as a cherry, I was so embarrassed!" Am I intruding anything?" Sebastian asked in a steady voice. "Oh n- no. I just- I'm sorry!" I squealed in response as I covered my large breasts with my arm. Trying to protect myself from more boiling humiliation. Might as well tell him... " Sebastian! I love you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping to get the burden of this secret off my shoulders. " Mey Rin..." Sebastian said in a soft tone. He walked closer to me, and I never thought he would do something like this before... As he was towering over me with his height, he kissed me.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxX  
3rd person POV( Narrator)  
Sebastian's warm and lush lips squeezed against Mey Rin's mouth. Mey Rin felt like she was going to have a mini-heart attack. Mey Rin couldn't believe this was happening, but that didn't stop her from pulling away from this perfect kiss. She unbuttoned Sebastian's clothes, one button at a time, to display his slender belly with a stunning abs. She slipped his pure white gloves off to reveal his black nails, and she stared into gaze into his magnificent rose-red eyes. Sebastian slowly slid up his hand to her shiny red flowing hair and settled his hand there. She guided him over to the bed, eager for more, her core tingled with excitement. She wanted more and more of him. They both collapsed on the bed, and immediately she pulled Sebastian's black pants off. While she took off his red and black boxers, Sebastian took off Mey Rin's glasses and put them on the oak dresser next to them. After Mey Rin was done, he took off her bra by slipping it down her, this also took of her black thong. Her shining gold eyes were revealed to Sebastian, and her hair covered against her hard nipples. They both had lust in their eyes, but Sebastian was the first to make his move. He got on top of Mey Rin on all fours with his cock exposed to her. She started having an orgasim, and her juices were spreading on the blanket. Sebastian smiled at her, still holding his position. They where just about to get started until... " Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel burst in. Sebastian and Mey Rin turned their sweaty faces to Ciel with their cheeks red. Ciel wasn't shocked, but he felt like he wanted to join in...  
PART TWO TOMORROW!  
This is edited to show more detail and the things that I fucked up earlier. Just read this instead. In the meantime, I'll be trying to delete the last story. I'm new to this, as you can see...


End file.
